Los Cuatro Reinos
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Continuación del oneshot "Alone". En un mundo dividido en cuatro estaciones, cuatro son los seres encargados de traer el orden dentro de los cuatro reinos. Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire... Cuatro son los elementos del universo, y cuatro son los héroes que traerán la paz. He aquí sus historias.
1. Chapter 1

**K. Meiko: *Observando el reloj de la pc* Son las seis de la mañana en Argentina. Bueno, la verdad estaba pensando en seguir Alone (Y eso es lo que haré). Pero ahora solo les mostraré este "pequeño" cuento hecho por mí. Ya se preguntarán: "¿Dónde estará mi asistente?". Respuesta: Aún no ha despertado xD En fin… DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenecen. Pero este cuento de hadas sí :P**

Había una vez, en un mundo donde las estaciones estaban representadas en reinos, cuatro hermanos muy unidos. Ellos eran Fuego, Tierra, Aire y Agua.

Fuego era el mayor de los cuatro. Valiente, osado, y el más fuerte. Tierra era la segunda hermana. Era la más alegre de todos, y al mismo tiempo, la más astuta. Viento era el más sabio y el más tolerante de los cuatro, siempre traía paz cuando los dos mayores entraban en conflicto. Y la menor, Agua, era reconocida por ser la más hermosa de los cuatro hermanos, y al mismo tiempo la más soñadora.

Cuando los cuatro hermanos cumplieron la mayoría de edad, cada uno de ellos recibieron tres regalos: la inmortalidad, uno de los cuatro reinos, y un objeto a elegir.

El mayor eligió de entre los cuatro tesoros un par de guantes rojos. La mayor de las mujeres escogió un brazalete marrón. El menor de los varones, un cinturón de color verde. Y la menor no pudo elegir, ya que no le quedaba otra opción más que agarrar el collar de color azul marino, pero, como su padre era muy generoso, le dio a elegir el reino que más le gustaba.

Y los reinos fueron repartidos entre los cuatro hermano: Fuego se quedó con el Reino del Norte, Tierra con el Reino del Oeste, Viento con el Reino del Este, y Agua eligió el Reino del Sur. Los cuatro hermanos estaban muy felices porque tendrían sus propios castillos, pero esa dicha no duró mucho.

—Yo les he dado a cada uno de ustedes un reino. Pero ustedes no gobernarán sobre ellos. —Los dos hijos mayores se mostraron molestos, mientras que los dos menores solo observaban con suma obediencia —Ustedes serán los guardianes de los reinos, y ustedes se encargarán de elegir a las personas que gobiernen en ese reino. Pero recuerden: de ahora en más, ya no serán humanos. Ustedes tendrán distintos nombres, y éstos irán cambiando con el pasar de los siglos.

—Padre, ¿por qué tenemos que elegir a un mortal, y no podemos gobernar nosotros mismos? —Preguntó Fuego.

—Porque los humanos no quieren ser gobernados por otros seres que no sean como ellos.

—Padre, ¿cómo sabremos si el humano es digno de gobernar? —Inquirió Tierra.

—Ustedes recibieron algo más que la inmortalidad. Ahora, ustedes podrán ver a los humanos como yo los veo: transparentes. Ellos no podrán mentirles porque ustedes ya, con solo posar sus ojos en ellos, sabrán toda la verdad.

—Padre, —Levantó la mano Viento —cuando hayamos escogido al humano indicado, ¿podemos demostrarle todos nuestros conocimientos?

—Así es. Pero solo a las personas que se muestren dignos de merecer el conocimiento que ustedes, hijos míos, tendrán a partir de ahora.

—Padre, —habló suavemente Agua, con un pequeño brillo en los ojos —nosotros ya no somos humanos pero, ¿podremos enamorarnos de uno deellos?

El padre rió amistosamente ante la curiosidad de la niña, y luego le despeinó cariñosamente sus cabellos —Hija mía, los humanos y ustedes son de dos mundos completamente distintos. Mi intención no era juntarlos jamás pero, como soy muy generoso, haré esta regla por ti: ustedes podrán elegir a la cantidad de gobernantes que deseen, e incluso la libertad de amar a un ser humano. Si el amor florece, ustedes se desposarán con ellos apenas gobiernen, y los transformarán en inmortales, como ustedes. Pero si el amor falla, los relevarán del cargo de gobernadores, y quitarán la inmortalidad, transformándolos así en humanos nuevamente. Y no solo eso. Si llegase a fallar el amor, y se separan de sus cónyuges, ustedes no tendrán la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse nunca más. Ahora vayan. Es tiempo que comiencen a elegir a los humanos que crean perfectos para ser gobernantes.

Los cuatro hermanos afirmaron, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos reinos.

Fuego siempre escogía a los más valientes y forzudos del lugar. En una oportunidad, eligió a una mujer que logró conquistar su corazón. Haciéndola su esposa e inmortal, ellos dos vivieron momentos felices. Pero, debido a una enfermedad, ella, cayó en un sueño del que jamás iba a despertar. Él le suplicó a su padre que la curara de aquel mal, pero él no podía ayudarlo; le dijo que ese mal es uno muy poco común, y que ella estaría muerta pero, debido a su estatus, ella solo dormiría eternamente. Harto de ver sufrir a su esposa en vida, él la relevó de su status de inmortalidad y, al mismo tiempo, la liberó de su pesar, quedando así eternamente enamorado del recuerdo que jamás volverá.

Tierra se enamoró del primer elegido. Él era el gobernante perfecto: dirigía a las masas, se encargaba de los asuntos del reino con suma maestría, y era querido por todos. Él vivió dos siglos, era dorada para el Reino del Oeste. Pero, en ese tiempo, Tierra no fue feliz: su esposo no la amaba, y siempre se la pasaba leyendo libros, e incluso ignorándola. Ella, cansada de estar con alguien que no la amaba como ella lo hacía, lo reveló de su cargo, cerrando para siempre su hermoso corazón.

Viento era muy precavido en sus elecciones: siempre elegía a los más sabios y a los más carismáticos de su reino. A excepción de una muchacha, la cual era la más hermosa de todo el lugar. Enamorado, la eligió como gobernante, y la hizo su esposa. Él la amaba con todo su corazón, y le cumplía todos sus caprichos. Pero ella, consciente de sus nuevas habilidades, comenzó a abusar de ellas. Durante su reinado, el cual duró mil años, fue un completo caos: los ciudadanos se quejaban por la falta de atención de su reina, e incluso, debido a su desinterés, el conflicto estalló en una guerra civil. Viendo que su juicio había sido nublado por el amor, decidió, muy a su pesar, destituirla de su cargo, quitándole su condición de inmortal.

En cambio, la causante de que ellos se enamoraran de humanos, jamás experimentó lo que es el verdadero amor. Agua escogía a los humanos de corazón nobles, con la esperanza de poder enamorarse algún día de alguno de ellos. Los gobiernos iban y venían, e incluso los gobernantes pedían por la mano de la hermosa Agua. Pero ella los rechazaba, y los relevaba de sus cargos. Para ella, el tiempo fue pasando lenta y tortuosamente. Viendo que sus hermanos se enamoraban y ella no, su corazón comenzó a enfriarse, hasta tal punto que se transformó en uno de hielo. Su juicio se volvió infalible, e incluso transformó en ese reino, el cual era uno de los más pequeños al principio, en uno de los más importantes del mundo.

Hoy en día, Agua adquirió el nombre de Dama de Hielo, debido a que, durante toda su existencia, ha rechazado a todos los humanos que quisieron casarse con ella. Pero lo que todos ignoran es que ella aún sigue esperando la llegada de su príncipe azul, con la esperanza de poder vivir la eternidad con esa persona que la hiciera feliz en toda su eternidad.

**K. Meiko: Considérenlo como un prólogo a lo que vendrá. Los que leyeron Alone seguramente entenderán eué. En fin, trataré de hacer (TRARARÉ, no aseguro nada) el primer capítulo lo más pronto posible (De ahora en más solo podré escribir los fines de semana porque las clases comenzaron y quiero dar lo mejor de mí). Hasta pronto n_n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**N. Luka: Muy buenos días/tardes/noches. Lamento no haber estado en el capítulo anterior. La señorita *mirando a una Meiko sentada en una silla, mirando su regazo mientras le apunta con una glock* decidió en publicarlo sin mí.**

**K. Meiko: Lo siento…**

**N. Luka: DISCLAIMER. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece. Solo el cuento del prólogo es de nuestra propiedad.**

~ Los Cuatro Reinos ~

~ El comienzo de una nueva aventura ~

—¡Vamos, no tardes que ya estamos por llegar! —Exclamó Luka mientras danzaba eufóricamente al mismo tiempo que avanzaba.

—Ya va, ya va… —Le respondí mientras la seguía.

Había pasado un mes desde que decidí el aceptar el hecho de que fui escogida por uno de los cuatro Djinn. Pero, como no me sentía preparada aún para asumir el trono, le comuniqué a Luka que quería escapar junto con ella. Cosa que aceptó con mucho gusto.

_Y después dicen que es la Dama de Hielo…_

Suspiré pesadamente, para luego contemplar con detalle a mi acompañante. Generalmente solía ser invisible (o adoptaba la forma de un gato de color blanco), pero hoy era diferente: vestida de un vestido blanco y una diadema de color rosado, ella danzaba y giraba, como si hubiese encontrado una gran dicha en algún punto de nuestro viaje. Ya afectada por mi curiosidad, decidí en preguntar.

—¿Por qué estás tan alegre? —Inquirí con una tenue sonrisa en mis labios. Mentiría si dijera que su felicidad no era contagiosa.

Apenas me escuchó, me miró y sonrió ampliamente, para luego tomarme de las manos y mirarme con un brillo especial en sus ojos —Porque puedo viajar contigo a todos lados, Master, ¡estoy llena de felicidad! —Y con ello, me abrazó y comenzó a girarme, teniendo a ella como punto de eje.

—¡Bájame, Luka! —Le dije con un poco de risa, debido a que ya se estaba comportando como una niña.

Es eso se detuvo y me miró a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarme. Sus ojos me miraban como nunca, al mismo tiempo que su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío. En un principio estuve estática, pero después decidí en correr mi rostro, de tal forma que Luka terminó en besarme la mejilla derecha en vez de mis labios.

—Master, ¿por qué me has hecho eso? —Inquirió mientras hacía puchero con sus labios, alejándola de mí.

—¿Por qué aprovechas cada oportunidad para querer besarme? —Le pregunté arqueando mi ceja derecha, al mismo tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos —A veces pienso en llamarte la Dama Pervertida.

—Pues, por ti, sería pervertida y mucho más —Comentó con un deje de lujuria en su voz, causando que suspirara pesadamente.

—¿Tan temprano y ya estas caliente? A veces no te entiendo… —Negué lentamente con la cabeza, para luego seguir caminando a través de la pradera que dividía al espeso bosque de un pequeño pueblo del Reino del Este.

La caminata siguió entre acosos de Luka y bromas sin sentidos. Ya comenzando a oscurecer (y viendo que todavía nos faltaba bastante para llegar al poblado), comenzamos a hacer una pequeña fogata en medio del prado (para ese entonces, ella ya poseía nuevamente la vestimenta con la cual la conocí).

—Luka, —Me dirigí hacia ella después de que habíamos terminado de hacer la carpa de hielo que ella misma formó con sus poderes —¿por qué insististe en hacerla tú misma? Tranquilamente podía armar la mía, o simplemente sacar mi bolsa de dormir.

—Master, —Comenzó a mirarme seriamente, cosa que llamó mucho la atención —es mi deber como Djinn el velar por tu bienestar y asegurarme tu total protección.

Ante aquella respuesta solo asentí y me senté en el suelo, para luego observar a la fogata. En cierto punto, Luka tenía toda la razón del mundo. A diferencia de los genios populares, los cuatros Djinn's elementales no cumplían una cierta cantidad de deseos; ellos hacían aquellos "actos de caridad" cuando lo consideraban sumamente necesario, e incluso podían dar a sus amos (si es que ellos lo deseasen) el poder de manejar sus elementos predominantes, junto con alguna que otra habilidad en especial.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

—Luka… —Ella, en todo momento, estaba sentada a mi lado —con respecto al Collar de Serene-

—Te responderé si me dejas abrazarte. —Interrumpió mi oración —Sé que preguntarás acerca de las utilidades de aquel artefacto mágico, y del por qué es considerado como un símbolo de poder.

Aquellas palabras me habían dejado estática por momentos, para luego recordar la realidad del asunto. Ella no era humana, y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella conocía toda mi historia, al igual que mis pensamientos y preocupaciones. Por lo que, con mucho pesar, suspiré derrotada.

—Solo un abrazo… —Le respondí amargamente —Si te atreves a hacer algo mas, dormirás fuera de la carpa —Esto último, más que una amenaza, era una advertencia.

Luka asintió efusivamente, para luego levantarse y posicionarse detrás de mí. Se sentó de tal forma que sus piernas estaban a mis costados, y la parte delantera de su cuerpo se apoyaba en mi espalda. En esa posición, me abrazó la cintura, y apoyó su rostro en mi hombro izquierdo.

—Ahora es mucho más cómodo… —Susurró, provocando que el aire expulsado al hablar chocase con mi cuello. Al ser extrañamente frío, la piel de mi nuca se erizó.

—¿Ahora responderás mis preguntas? —Le inquirí apenas tragué en seco. Demasiada cercanía con otro ser vivo (especialmente Luka) ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

—Tranquila, Master, yo no haría nada que tú no quisieras —Comentó con dulzura, al mismo tiempo que ablandaba su agarre en mí, pero al mismo tiempo me atraía más hacia ella.

Tratando de tranquilizarme, respiré profundamente al mismo tiempo que me dejaba mimar por mi Djinn. Aunque no lo crean, en este tiempo en el que estuvimos viajando juntas, aprendí muchas cosas referentes a ella. Por lo que, en sus brazos, comencé a recordar…

_En una de nuestras visitas a un pueblo que comenzaba a surgir como tal, habíamos pasado la noche en una posada. Debido a que Luka no estaba materializada (es decir, era invisible), el dueño del lugar me dio una habitación para una persona. Al ingresar a la misma, debido al cansancio, me acosté en la cama y me quedé dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente, apenas había despertado, Luka estaba sentada al lado de la cabecera de la cama, sonriéndome gentilmente. La miré inquisitivamente ya que, generalmente a estas horas, solía comenzar el acoso por su parte. Por lo que, sin rodeos, decidí en preguntarle mientras arqueaba mi ceja derecha._

—_¿Estás bien?_

_Ella me miró extrañada, para luego responder —Mientras tú lo estés, yo estaré siempre bien._

_Ante aquellas palabras afirmé lentamente con la cabeza, para luego comer el desayuno. Apenas me había acomodado mis cabellos (mis ropas no me las había quitado debido al cansancio. Esta misma era un vestido complejo de dos piezas: uno que simulaba ser un camisón de color verde marino con franjas de color verde en la parte del dobladillo. La segunda parte del vestido era más un chaleco, el cual cubría casi toda la parte interior de la primera pieza, salvo en la parte delantera, era de color turquesa y sus bordes eran negros, y era de mangas largas. En mis muñecas había un decorado de color negro que parecía ser una corona. En mi cintura poseía un cinto, y mis hombros estaban descubiertos. Mi cuello estaba cubierto por una gargantilla que lo cubría casi todo de color negro. Allí, oculto, traía puesto el Collar de Serene. Mis piernas estaban cubiertas de unas pantimedias de color gris con algunos detalles en forma de cruz, y mis botas eran largas hasta la mitad de mis pantorrillas y negras con blanco y plateado, debido al acero que mantenía unidas las partes de mis botas), salimos de la posada._

_Mientras comprábamos los víveres necesarios para el viaje, mi Djinn comenzó a comportarse muy… extraño. Estando invisible, era muy amable, se preocupaba si algo me molestaba. Y, en ningún momento, hizo algún comentario provocativo._

_Apenas salimos de la ciudad, decidí en aclarar mis dudas._

—_Luka, necesitamos hablar. —Ordené con suma autoridad, provocando que ella se materializara enfrente de mí —¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Hoy estás actuando muy extraña._

—_No me pasa nada, Master._

—_Sí, algo te está pasando, y no soporto verte tan… —Negué con la cabeza, para luego señalarla a ella con ambos brazos —¡Así! Eres tan normal que hasta estoy dudando si eres realmente tú —Ante aquellas palabras, su mirada comenzó a ser seria, y al mismo tiempo muy fría. Me crucé de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta._

_Lo que menos me esperé fue una cita exacta del cuento de mi abuela:_

— "_El padre rió amistosamente ante la curiosidad de la niña, y luego le despeinó cariñosamente sus cabellos. 'Hija mía, los humanos y ustedes son de dos mundos completamente distintos. Mi intención no era juntarlos jamás pero, como soy muy generoso, haré esta regla por ti: ustedes podrán elegir a la cantidad de gobernantes que deseen, e incluso la libertad de amar a un ser humano. Si el amor florece, ustedes se desposarán con ellos apenas gobiernen, y los transformarán en inmortales, como ustedes. Pero si el amor falla, los relevarán del cargo de gobernadores, y quitarán la inmortalidad, transformándolos así en humanos nuevamente. Y no solo eso. Si llegase a fallar el amor, y se separan de sus cónyuges, ustedes no tendrán la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse nunca más'. —Ese fragmento… No me digas que… —No es una coincidencia que nosotros, los Djinn, tengamos la capacidad de amar a otro ser humano. Nuestro Padre nos dio la libertad de interactuar con ustedes, e incluso de experimentar el amor, aunque sea por una sola vez. —Pensando en el rumbo que iba la tomar esta conversación, Luka clavó sus ojos en mí, provocando que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal —Y es justamente a eso lo que quiero llegar con este discurso._

_Apenas dijo esas palabras, aún manteniendo su rostro serio, comenzó a acortar la distancia entre nosotras, dándome un casto beso en los labios —He vivido milenios, y he visto toda clase de personas, pero ninguno pudo conquistar mi corazón. Hasta ahora… —Endulzando su mirada, me agarró la mejilla y suspiró levemente —Apenas te vi nacer en los suburbios del Reino del Sur, supe enseguida que serías una gran gobernante. Ya en tu tercer día de nacida me aparecí ante tus padres, diciéndoles mi elección. Los trasladé hacia el palacio, y allí te vi crecer, jugar, sonreír… —Mi rostro comenzaba a arder, y mi corazón ya galopaba a gran velocidad, no solo por la sinceridad de sus palabras, sino por algo más que desconocía —Tú no me recordarás, pero yo siempre estaba pendiente de ti. E incluso cuando tu padre, cegado por el poder, te desterró del palacio. Observé desde mi encierro tus reacciones, tus vivencias… e incluso tu primer beso… —Aquello lo dijo con suma tristeza —Ante eso, comencé a sentir algo que no me agradaba…Molestia, y repulsión hacia el chico que te besó. No entendía el por qué ese malestar en mí. Pero, con el tiempo, comencé a tener otras sensaciones. —Apenas comenzó a enumerar las siguientes cualidades, comenzó a mirarme con ensoñación —Admiración, respeto, confianza… pero, por sobre todo… —Su sonrisa se endulzó de tal forma que había alcanzado mi corazón —…he aprendido saber qué es el amor._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al mismo tiempo que el aire de mis pulmones se negaba a salir por medios naturales. Tragué en seco, a la vez que mi mente, debido a las súbitas palabras de Luka, había dejado de funcionar._

—_Luka… —Exhalé su nombre, sin poder apartar mi mirada de la de ella._

—_Jamás sentí nada parecido desde que me crearon. Para mí, todos eran insignificantes, arrogantes, o incluso simpáticos, pero nadie logró conquistar lo que muchos anhelaban: mi corazón. —En eso, Luka retiró su mano de mi mejilla, para luego sostener mi siniestra y sujetarla con dulzura —Solo tú, Hatsune Miku, has logrado cautivarlo, por lo que te diré: te amo._

_Mi mundo se detuvo por un instante. Ella… me amaba. Decía que me amaba… Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, para luego sacudir mi cabeza. Al instante, le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro, para luego ponerme a su lado._

—_Idiota… Sientas lo que sientas, no actúes conmigo. Yo… —Tragué en seco, bajando avergonzada __—te quiero, aunque seas una pervertida sin remedio._

_No se si sonrió o se le abrieron grandes sus ojos, pero sí se que ese día me abrazó como nunca, besando delicadamente mi mejilla derecha._

—¿Recordando ese día? —Ronroneó Luka cerca de mi oído izquierdo.

—Solo pensaba en cómo nos volvimos más cercanas —Admití al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo mis mejillas se sentían cada vez más cálidas debido a la proximidad de mi Djinn.

—Me es tierno que pienses en esas cosas, Master… —Besó dulcemente mi mejilla, y comenzó a acariciarme allí con sus labios.

—¿Ahora me explicarías lo del collar? —Le pregunté luego de haber tragado en seco debido a sus actos.

Aferró un poco más su agarre, para luego suspirar —Solo si después de la explicación me dejas consentirte.

Volví a tragar en seco, sintiendo un gran nerviosismo en mi interior. ¿Realmente quería que me hiciera "eso" ahora"? No lo podía negar, ella ahora era la única persona en la cual podía confiar, y estando en esa posición, me sentía… segura.

—Trato hecho… —El calor inundó todo mi rostro al sentir la sonrisa de ella en mi mejilla —P-pero primero tienes que hablarme de ello.

—¿A la hora de dormir, entonces? Me parece perfecto. —Ronroneó dulcemente, para luego plantarme otro beso allí —Cada Djinn posee un objeto característico. No solo es un adorno y un artefacto que sirve para identificar a los de la realeza, también sirve para pasarle nuestros poderes a nuestro protegido.

—¿Poderes? ¿Cómo cuales?

—Poderes como el manejo de nuestro elemento innato, y, dependiendo de la personalidad de cada usuario, obtendrá otro poder.

Afirmé lentamente con la cabeza, observando fijamente la fogata. Sabiendo eso, un deseo muy descabellado se grabó en mi corazón y en mi mente: Proteger a Luka de los demás.

—¿Me enseñarías a usar mejor el Collar de Serene? —Le pregunté sin tapujos.

—No te lo puedo enseñar. Tú tienes que descubrir sus funciones —Respondió seriamente.

—Ya veo… —Sabiendo que ya no podría tener más información, presioné mi espalda contra el cuerpo de Luka, relajándome más al instante.

—¿Master?

—Puedes dormir abrazada a mí. —Le respondí, teniendo mis ojos cerrados.

Apenas dije eso, me soltó y se levantó. Se puso enfrente de mí y estiró su mano hacia mí.

—Será un placer hacerte compañía.

Sujeté su mano y me levanté. Teniendo nuestras manos entrelazadas, ingresamos a la carpa, y nos acostamos las dos juntas.

—Master… —Me abrazó de la cintura y comenzó a besar mi mejilla.

Al sentir aquel tacto, comencé a pensar en lo que dijo la otra vez, y cómo me comportaba con ella. Determinada a hacer algo que, en un pasado, nunca lo hubiera hecho, giré mi rostro hacia ella, haciendo que comenzase a besar la comisura de mis labios. Ella se separó un poco, pero luego yo acorté la distancia entre nosotras.

—M-Miku… —Se apartó apenas del beso ¿dudando?

—Luka, —La miré a los ojos —solo nos confortaremos mutuamente. No haré nada abrupto, ni mucho menos aceleraré lo nuestro.

—¿Lo… nuestro? —Preguntó con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

—Bueno, verás… —Comencé a rascarme la mejilla un tanto nerviosa —No quiero que seamos amigas, pero tampoco quiero nada oficial, solo-

—Solo quieres disfrutar cada momento, hasta que llegue la hora de tu coronación, ¿no es así?

—Es así —Respondí en forma de suspiro —No me siento capaz de cumplir con una gran responsabilidad.

—Entiendo, Master. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, por lo que puedes tomarte tu tiempo en asentar más las cosas.

Al escuchar sus palabras, no pude evitar en sentir un calor confortante en mi pecho. Le sonreí a Luka, para luego apoyar mi mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda.

—Gracias por entender, Luka.

Como respuesta, ella apoyó sus labios sobre los míos, dándome un casto beso —Es un placer, Master.

~ Los Cuatro Reinos ~

—Ya llegamos… —Respiré el aire del Reino del Este —Wendy…

—Nos hemos demorado bastante, Master —Luka se puso a mi lado y se cruzó de brazos, aún moleta por lo ocurrido esta mañana.

Desde que acampamos en medio de la pradera del Reino del Norte, ella comenzó a acompañarme a todos lados teniendo forma antropomorfa. Y, para que no sospecharan de que era un Djinn, cambió su indumentaria de genio a una un poco más acorde para la época: traía puesta una camisa de mangas largas de color rosa claro, sus mangas eran de color blanco y estaban arremangadas en la zona de sus muñecas, y en esa sección, al igual que en la de su cuello, tenía botones dorados; llevaba una mini falda negra sumamente corta, Arriba de su camisa llevaba un chaleco parecido al mío, salvo que éste era rosa con negro y era mucho más largo, como si fuese un sobretodo, salvo que no le cubría la zona delantera de su torso para abajo. Traía medias que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos de color rosa y con bordes negros, y sus botas eran solo de cuero. Lo más curioso eran sus accesorios: traía un cinto similar al mío y poseía una corbata negra con una cruz rosada en su extremo.

—¿Por qué sigues enojada? —Fruncí el ceño —¿Acaso no puedes perdonar al pobre campesino?

_Era de mañana. Luka y yo caminábamos sin cesar a través de la basta pradera del Reino del Este. En eso habíamos arribado en una pequeña granja._

—_¿Estás segura que es por ese camino? —Preguntó Luka luego de mirar a los alrededores._

—_Más que segura —Le respondí determinadamente —E incluso, para corroborártelo, iré a hablarle al campesino del lugar._

_Ambas caminamos hacia la pequeña choza. Afuera, un joven de cabellos marrones se encontraba recostado en una silla, y miraba el horizonte. Al acercarme, pude notar que él clavó sus ojos en mí y no los apartó en ningún momento._

—_Disculpe, ¿este es el camino correcto hacia la ciudad de Wendy?_

_Aquel joven sonrió tenuemente, para luego levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia donde me encontraba._

—_Usted está yendo hacia el lado contrario, señorita. —Su tono de voz detonaba algo de gallardía —Si ustedes siguen hacia esa dirección, —Señalando hacia su izquierda — llegarán al poblado de Wendy. En cambio, si ustedes se dirigían hacia allí, —Apuntando ahora hacia donde nos dirigíamos —terminarán en Urano, capital del Reino del Este._

—_Muchísimas gracias por sus indicaciones —Respondió Luka secamente._

—_No hay necesidad de hacerlo. —Antes de dirigirnos hacia nuestro nuevo rumbo, el campesino agregó —Por cierto, señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?_

_Lo volví a mirar, notando que se estaba refiriendo a mí —Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku —Le respondí con una media sonrisa._

—_Su sonrisa es sumamente hermosa, y si me permite, quisiera decirle que usted es la persona más encantadora que he visto en todo el reino. —Agarró mi mano derecha y la besó, para luego recitar sin soltarla —Por favor permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es- —Pero no pudo completar su frase, debido a que…_

—_¡LUKA! —Grité luego de haber pegado un salto hacia atrás al ver que, en un parpadeo, el campesino se había transformado en un cubo de hielo —¡¿Por qué tuviste que congelarlo?!_

—_Eso no te incumbe —Respondió fríamente mientras caminaba hacia la dirección que él nos había indicado, ignorándome olímpicamente._

—_¡Hey! —Comencé a seguirla —¡Lo que haya pasado, el pobre campesino no tuvo la culpa!_

_Durante todo el transcurso del camino, ella siguió de mal humor._

—Él quiso coquetearte, Master —Frunció más su ceño.

—Él solo era cortes —La miré teniendo mis brazos cruzados

—Él quería alejarte de mí —Refutó con una pequeña mueca en sus labios, haciendo que pensara en algo.

—Luka, —Esta vez, la miré con una ceja enarcada —¿Estabas celosa del campesino?

—¿Yo? ¿Celosa? —Comenzó a reír sin ganas —Esa persona representaba un gran peligro para ti, y no iba a permitir que te pusiera un dedo encima.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —No sabía si estar molesta porque me estuviera negando lo obvio, o porque estaba siendo muy terca.

—Lo sé y punto. Ahora vayamos a una taberna —Dicho eso, caminó hacia el pueblo, dejándome atrás.

~ Los Cuatro Reinos ~

_Ugh… Esto no me gusta nada…_

Desde que nos sentamos en una mesa redonda en el medio de la taberna, todos los hombres del lugar comenzaron a acercarse. Obviamente con intenciones sumamente obvias.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, lindura? Te prometo que la pasarás muy bien —Uno de esos hombres le propuso a mi Djinn de manera descarada, haciendo que apretara fuertemente la mandíbula.

—Vamos, primor, —Otro comenzó a acariciarle la pierna —deja a tu acompañante y acompáñanos al cuarto.

Ya no podía soportar más… Ya no más… De un salto me levanté de mi asiento y me retiré del lugar.

Caminé sin rumbo alguno, siempre mirando hacia el piso. _Estúpida, estúpida Luka._

—Master, espere. —Me detuvo Luka, apareciendo delante de mí y sosteniéndome los hombros.

—Déjame en paz. —Gruñí a lo bajo.

—No. —Respondió con tono solemne —Quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que te molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que me molesta? —Dicho eso, la miré directamente a los ojos —¡No me gusta cómo ellos te miraban! ¡Los detesto! Hombres repugnantes… —Comencé a gruñir mientras observaba a un costado y apretaba fuertemente mis manos, transformándolos en puños.

—Master… —En un instante al otro, ella me abrazó dulcemente —Todos los humanos me parecen insignificantes, pero tú… eres única para mí, —Susurró a mi oído, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello con su nariz —no necesitas estar celosa…

—¿Quién está celosa? —Me aparté de ella, para luego mirarla con cierta molestia.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y luego sonrió ampliamente —Estabas muy celosa en la taberna, Master.

—¡Que no! —Bramé dando un paso atrás, pero ella avanzó.

—No niegues la verdad, Master. —Comenzó a acorralarme en la pared de un edificio ¿No tendrá vergüenza si alguno nos ve en esta posición? Bah, creo que si fuera por ella hasta me lo haría en la plaza de la ciudad más grande del mundo.

—No pienses en esas estupideces, Master —Sus brazos estaban bloqueando cualquier vía de escape, y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. —Congelaría a todo aquel que ose a observar uno de tus hombros. —Sus labios apenas rozaban los míos cuando recitó lo siguiente —Te quiero solo para mí…

En ello, comenzó a besarme. Sus brazos comenzaron a capturar mi torso, quedando así atrapada en un dulce abrazo. Apenas comencé a responder el beso cuando escuché…

—¡¿Cómo que hay problemas en el Reino del Sur?! —Separé a Luka, para luego tratar de prestar atención a la conversación entre dos mercaderes, debido a que ahora mi Djinn comenzaba a besar mis mejillas.

—Es solo un rumor, pero escuché que Umi… —Apenas escuché la noticia, palidecí.

Luka se separó y me miró con preocupación —¿Quieres ir allí?

Afirmé lentamente con la cabeza, sin poder registrar lo que estaba pasando, tampoco creyéndome lo que ellos decían, después de todo.

_Son solo rumores, ¿no?_

~ Los Cuatro Reinos ~

—No… puede ser…

Después de haber llegado a una de las pocas ciudades de las Tierras del Este, un mercader nos comentó que mi pueblo natal, Umi, había sido invadido por unos guerreros misteriosos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí en volver al reino del Sur.

La ciudad estaba en ruinas. Todas las casas estaban hechas cenizas, la vegetación en aquella ciudad ya no existía, y por sobre todo…

… Todas las personas estaban muertas…

Caí de rodillas, observando incrédula la nueva realidad en la que me encontraba.

El Reino del Sur… Comenzaba a ser invadido por bárbaros.

**N. Luka: Es hora que respondas Reviews… comenzando con el mío *apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.**

**K. Meiko: O-OK…**

**Megurine (N. Luka(¿?)) Chikane: Etto… lo siento uwu debí haberte despertado antes de publicar este capítulo ;w; por favor no uses la glock conmigo TwT h-hasta te dejaré hacer mis introducciones (¿?) Eeeeeen fin, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo (cosa que, ya sé, lo has hecho, es una costumbre decirlo en público lo privado (¿?) :v) y avisa cuando tienes cualquier otra consulta, duda, etcetcetc. Las ansias ya se irán (creo) o incrementarán. Ni idea de cómo actuará tu organismo :v Y ya seguiré con Los Colores del Cielo, necesitaré un laaaargo (¿?) tiempo para actualizarlo porque… sí TwT**

**Akuma (Genio) White: Por lo visto tengo a una genio bastante dormilona :v JAJAJAJA por lo visto ya le encontraste el "sarcasmo" al cuento :v y esa es la función de la ironía: que cause risa :P ¿Yo soy la genio? Nah tú lo eres, habíamos quedado en un acuerdo (¿?) En fin, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, ya que, a partir de ahora, comienza la verdadera historia :3**

**FanRubius: ¡Hola! ¿En serio te hizo acordar a las películas de fantasía? Me alegra saber eso n_n y realmente me siento halagada por que te haya gustado Alone n_n espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :3**

**Cami-rin-chan: Así es, luego de meditarlo con mi asistente (la cual aún me está apuntando con su glock para que responda los Reviews ._.), he decidido en seguir con Alone, pero lo curioso: no lo según en ese honesto porque Alone significa "algo" que solo le pertenece a esa historia y "Los Cuatro Reinos" estará dentro del mismo universo, pero se centrará en otras cosas. Espero que te guste este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos n_n**

**Nefilim: Awwww nueva fan :3 también te mando besos y aquí está la continuación n_n Jajajaja la verdad lo de Luka-genio-perver se me vino a la mente luego de escuchar una canción de Christina Aguilera, el cual se llama "Genie in a bottle" :v y por lo visto ese es el máximo sueño de cualquier fan de Luka xD**

**Vixo: ¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya encantado :3 y con gusto responderé tus preguntas n_n te explico: Alone es un prólogo al mundo de Los Cuatro Reinos (Ahí explica cómo Miku posee el Collar de Serene, cómo conoce a Luka y demás. Es algo así como la historia personal de Miku). No lo seguí allí la historia porque, al ser historias completamente distintas dentro del mismo universo, no lo vi necesario en continuarlo en el honesto. Por lo contrario, creí que era mucho mejor en continuarlo con el mismo título de los cuentos de la abuela de Miku: Los Cuatro Reinos. Con el transcurrir de la historia te darás cuenta del por qué lo titulé así. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo n_n**

**N. Luka: Ya sabes lo que viene, ¿no?**

**K. Meiko: Sí…**

_~ Sueño de Luka ~ (OMAKE)_

_Apenas habíamos ingresado a la habitación de ese hotel, yo había adoptado mi forma humana._

—_Por fin solas… —Recostándome en la única cama que había, para luego mirar a mi ama provocativamente —¿No crees que esta es una hermosa luna de miel, Master? —Ante aquellas palabras, la miré de forma fulminante._

—_¡¿Luna de miel?! ¡¿De qué estás habando?! —Exclamó al mismo tiempo que la miraba, pero, como puedo entrar a su mente con facilidad, me di cuenta que lo que iba a hacer no era por sus sentimientos ocultos, sino más bien por pura conveniencia. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, sin despegar su mirada de la mía —Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Si tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo…_

_Ante el repentino cambio de actitud, abrí muy grande los ojos y me senté en la cama al instante. Ella se disponía a subirse a la cama, pero la detuve con mis palabras._

—_Solo estaba bromeando, master, no tienes por qué tomártelo en serio. Yo no quiero que te entregues a mí solo por deseo._

—_Pero yo quiero entregártelo…_

—_¡Pero no será por amor! ¡Yo te amo, Hatsune Miku!_

—_Yo solo te deseo… —Ronroneó para luego subirse a la cama y comenzar a gatear hasta estar sobre mí._

_Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, comenzando a sudar frío mientras ella me besaba lujuriosamente. Traté de apartarla, pero, debido a que mis fuerzas se mermaban, no logré alejarla._

_No, no, no… Esto no puede estar pasando_

—¡NOOO! —Grité al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en el suelo. Al ver a mi alrededor, pude notar que Miku se hallaba acostada en la cama, completamente dormida —Fue un sueño… —Suspiré aliviada, para luego mirar al techo.

¿Ella me verá realmente como una maniática sexual? ¿Es momento de tratarla como a una princesa? Supongo que es mejor tratarla dulcemente de ahora en más, para que ella sepa la magnitud de mi amor hacia ella…


End file.
